


A (not so) secret agenda

by stolen_moonlight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i blame kim for everything related to them, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_moonlight/pseuds/stolen_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter visits Stiles at college. Snark ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (not so) secret agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Dear dukeofstagron I hate you with a passion of a thousand burning souls. But thanks for the betaing of the story, and thanks for the prompt. Also, crossposted on my tumblr with accompanying artwork: {http://astolenmoonlight.tumblr.com/post/48367958852/}

Peter was visiting Stiles at college. And by ‘visiting’, he meant that Stiles had no idea he was there; in fact nobody knew he was there.

 

He saw Stiles with some insignificant gnats, jumping around on a field. He assumed there was a point to having a stick between their legs, but all Peter could think about was putting…something else between Stiles’ legs.

 

All of a sudden, Stiles stopped; his shoulders tensed and he stared up at the sky.

 

_“Really?”_ Peter heard him whisper at the sky.

 

Stiles turned and stared straight at Peter. It was like he had a sixth sense when it came to locking onto supernatural creatures. The boy left the field with a wave thrown at his companions and stalked towards Peter.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be creeping around and scaring innocent citizens of Beacon Hills?”

 

“Hello to you too, Stiles. I’m fantastic, thanks for asking. As for creeping as you so put it, I leave that to my nephew he’s so much more _elegant_ at it.”

 

“Seriously Peter what do you want?”

 

“I can’t just come and visit my favorite human?”

 

“No you can’t. Did you forget that I hate you? That I think you’re psychotic? That I helped burn your body?”

 

“One,” Peter started, arching an eyebrow, “if you hated me as you said then your heartbeat wouldn’t be pounding so hard right now. And two the whole burning me issue is in the past now. I don’t hold it against you anymore.”

 

“Gee golly, mister. Thanks so much for forgiving me,” Stiles replied in a sugary-sweet voice. “As for the change of heart rate, it’s out of _fear_ not anything else. I’m scared that you will kill me or, worse yet, give me the bite like you’ve tried before. Even when you know I don’t want to become a werewolf.”

 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to justify what you feel,” Peter replied with a sardonic tip of his head. “Now, a more important question:   _what_  is that monstrosity on your head?”

 

“Hey! This is perfectly acceptable headwear to protect against the elements!”

 

Peter couldn’t help it, he laughed.

 

“What elements, Stiles? We live in California…and it’s _Spring._ As in sun is shining, birds are chirping, a nice breeze is happening.  There is no need for that thing,” Peter stated with a wave of his hand towards Stiles’ head.  “What are you trying to be? What look are you going for? Because so far, I’m not sure how whatever it is that you are attempting is working…although that shirt does look good on you. Then again, I would prefer to see you in something more revealing… say…no clothes at all.”

 

“Hey! Hey! Tone down the pedophile talk; it’s never going to happen! And shut up, at least I’m not wearing a leather jacket. You do realize people over 30 shouldn’t wear leather unless Wesley Snipes is about to kill them?”

 

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes at the same time.

 

“And you wonder why you’re my favorite.”

 


End file.
